El Mundo que Dejo
by Ghost Steve
Summary: La vida de Max Goof está en riesgo al haber contraido una nueva e incurable enfermedad, ¿cómo tomará Goofy el peligro de perder a su unico y querido hijo?


Hola, soy Ghost Steve y esta es mi primer historia de Disney. Desde hace tiempo he querido escribir algo de una de mis películas favoritas "Goofy: La Película" y bueno, por fin lo hice. Originalmente publiqué este fic en inglés con el propósito de practicar este lenguaje, y bueno, aunque aún tengo muchas cosas que aprender sobre eso creo que no quedó tan mal. Ahora quise publicar la historia en el idioma original en el que fue escrita, español, y de es amanera hacer mi aportación a los fanfics de disney, que pr desgracia me he dado cuenta de que son poquitos. En fin, no se que tanto conozcan o les haya gustado esta película pero en serio les agradeceré a todos los que se tomen un ratito para leer y tal vez dejar algún review. Todo tipo de crítica es bienvenida.

Recuerden, esta historia está basada en la película de Goofy dirigida por Kevin Lima y propiedad de Walt Disney.

El Mundo que Dejo

_Por Ghost Steve_

Max Goof caminaba por la húmeda acera del parque donde varias familias pasaban un rato agradable. La ligera lluvia que acaba de pasar le daba a los alrededores un ambiente fresco y tranquilizador que al muchacho le fascinaba desde que era pequeño. Hacía varios meses que el chico acudía aquel parque en busca de paz y tranquilidad, siempre que algún problema se presentaba en su vida o necesitaba consuelo de algún tipo, ahí era el lugar perfecto para hallarlo. Sin embargo el sufrimiento que ahora sentía no parecía querer desaparecer esta vez.

Pensar que hasta hace unos días su vida transcurría normalmente como la de cualquier adolescente. Con las típicas preocupaciones de un muchacho de su edad: la escuela, las chicas, etc. Estaba tan melancólico y frustrado que ignoró por completo a todo aquel que se le atravesaba. A todos les pareció extraño ver al joven Goof de esa manera, normalmente era una persona muy amigable y extrovertida que gustaba de convivir con la gente, pero ahora era como si fuera una especie de zombi perdido en sus pensamientos y sin la capacidad de percibir el mundo.

Era increíble como toda la felicidad pudiera desaparecer en instantes, únicamente unos minutos fueron necesarios, solo unas palabras bastaron para hacerlo caer en profundo y oscuro agujero de desdicha. Max se desplazaba lentamente, realmente no le importaba siquiera a donde se dirigía, solo deseaba despejar su mente y tratar de aceptar su difícil situación. Se detuvo unos segundos contemplando su reflejo en un pequeño charco en la acera. No lo podía creer, se veía tan normal, tan bien, tan…sano. Como le gustaría aferrarse a esa realidad y fingir que nada malo ocurría, pero en el fondo estaba consciente de que eso no era verdad. Por más que le doliera, así eran las cosas.

-Buenos días Sr. Goof- eran las palabras con las que el doctor de la escuela lo había recibido aquella tarde.

-Buenos días doctor, ¿quería verme?- fue la inocente pregunta que precedió a su desdicha.

-Me temo que si, Sr. Goof. Ya tengo los resultados de los análisis que le hicimos ayer- dijo el doctor.

-Sigo insistiendo en que esos análisis fueron una exageración. Solo tuve un ligero dolor de cabeza, eso es todo- comentó Max.

-Por favor siéntese, joven- le pidió el doctor con una mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa doctor?, me está asustando- dijo el muchacho.

-Lo que le pasó… no fue un simple dolor de cabeza- contestó el adulto.

-¿Entonces que fue?-

-Sr. Goof, siento mucho tener que decirle que…-

Ese doloroso recuerdo le producía un sufrimiento enorme, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras sacaba un arrugado papel de su bolsillo. Lo extendió y releyó nuevamente su contenido comprobando otra vez la tragedia que lo aquejaba. En sus manos sostenía los resultados de los análisis médicos que le habían practicado el día anterior luego de haber sido enviado a la enfermería por su profesor al sentirse mareado y con un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Aparentemente nada grave, aparentemente.

Resulta que un nuevo tipo de enfermedad acababa de aparecer en el pueblo y para su mala suerte, Max Goof, ahora era una de las primeras víctimas de este reciente y mortal mal. Así era, la enfermedad que el chico padecía era tan extraña y fuerte que aún no existía ninguna cura para ella. Su joven corazón se llenó de miedo y tristeza con solo dos palabras del doctor: Seis meses meses. Única y exclusivamente le quedaban seis meses de vida, quizás menos. En ese limitado tiempo su mundo literalmente se extinguiría y sin poder evitarlo, expiraría.

No era justo, un muchacho tan bueno y joven con un brillante futuro teniendo que pasar por esto. Él quería vivir con todas sus fuerzas, pero esa opción ya no era para él. Era sumamente difícil tener que lidiar con eso, y más aún porque faltaba la peor parte, decírselo a los demás. En verdad le aterraba imaginar la expresión de su padre cuando se entrara, y sus amigos… y Roxanne. Todos los seres que él amaba y que era obligado a abandonar. No, no podía hacerles eso, no quería hacerlos sufrir por algo que ya era inevitable. Pensó que lo mejor era mantener el secreto y fingir normalidad hasta su último aliento. Sabía que de esa manera no evitaría la agonía de su padre y de Roxanne, pero al menos de esa manera él no tendría que verlo, puesto que para ese tiempo él ya no estaría con ellos.

Lamentablemente el hecho de estarse muriendo no es algo que una persona pueda ignorar tan fácilmente. Max estaba decidido a no decirle a nadie sobre su problema hasta que todo terminara y sus seres queridos se dieran cuenta por si solos. Así comenzó a hacerlo tratando con todo su empeño de fingir que nada fuera de lo normal ocurría y que todo estaba bien. Continuaba asistiendo a sus clases normalmente, seguía saliendo con sus amigos de vez en cuando y constantemente acompañaba a Roxanne a diversos lugares como al cine o al parque de diversiones.

Así mismo comenzó a ser un tanto más tolerante con su peculiar padre, ya no parecía avergonzarse cuando él lo acompañaba a la puerta de su casa y se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla y deseándole un buen día. Incluso le había propuesto repetir aquel viaje de pesca en el que terminaron asistiendo, y participando, en el concierto de Power Line. Solo que esta vez deseaba cumplir con la ilusión de su papá de revivir su niñez y pasar unos días agradables en lago destino. Era lo menos que podía hacer para alegrarle un poco la vida a Goofy antes de que se enterara de lo que sucedía.

Al escuchar esta sugerencia, el corazón de Goofy se llenó de emoción y alegría. No le había molestado en lo absoluto ayudar a su hijo a impresionar a su ahora novia, pero ciertamente se había quedado con las ganas de cumplir ese viaje tal y como lo había planeado. Goofy abrazó a su hijo como gesto de agradecimiento pero su alegría se perturbó un poco al percibir tristeza en la voz de Max. El chico le había devuelto el abrazo más intensamente que otras veces, como si temiera que él se fuera y lo dejara solo, además de que a Goofy le pareció escuchar un leve sollozo proveniente de su querido hijo.

-Maxy, ¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó cariñosamente.

-Nada papá, todo está bien- dijo Max con una fingida sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿estás…llorando?- preguntó Goofy al notar una pequeña lágrima en el ojo de Max.

-No, ¿de qué hablas?, solo me entró algo en el ojo- dijo Max con un tono un poco más animado.

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro, no te preocupes papá, todo está bien-

Goofy aceptó la excusa de Max sin sentirse del todo conforme con ella, después de todo era su padre, él lo había visto nacer y crecer y si de algo estaba seguro era de conocer los estados de ánimo del muchacho. A partir de ese día un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de Goofy, a simple vista todo estaba normal, pero algo le decía que no era así. Era como el sexto sentido que trataba de prevenirlo sobre algo terrible que se avecinaba. Estaba casi seguro de que su hijo le ocultaba algo y no estaba seguro de querer saber que era.

Él no era el único que había notado esta situación, puesto que poco después, mientras Max se encontraba con sus amigos P.J. y Bobby practicando con sus patinetas, Roxanne fue a visitarlo sorpresivamente. Goofy inmediatamente la invitó a pasar y le ofreció algo de beber. Roxanne aceptó su invitación y una vez que ambos se encontraban en la sala Goofy comentó.

-Max no se encuentra ahora, está con sus amigos…-

-Lo sé, Sr. Goof, y justo por eso vine a hablar con usted- dijo la chica.

-¿Conmigo?- preguntó un extrañado Goofy.

-Así es, he notado a Max un poco raro los últimos días- comentó Roxanne –Es como si algo le preocupara y no quisiera decírselo a nadie-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también lo he notado- dijo Goofy.

-¿A qué cree usted que se deba?- siguió Roxanne.

-No lo sé, pero si nuestras sospechas son ciertas Maxy no nos dirá nada- respondió Goofy.

-Solo espero que sea lo que sea, Max esté bien- concluyó Roxanne.

-Igual yo-

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Los días pasaban y la vida de todos continuaba de forma normal, nada fuera de lo común ocurría y eso le gustaba a Max. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su enfermedad comenzara a causarle problemas serios, algo inevitable pero que deseaba posponer lo mas que se pudiera. Cada vez que un día concluía, el chico daba gracias a Dios de haber podido evitar complicaciones y rogaba por poder hacerlo por mucho tiempo más.

No obstante, luego de dos semanas, el mal que aquejaba al joven Goof comenzó a presentarse. En ocasiones el muchacho se sentía mareado y adolorido, como si hubiera terminado una larga y tediosa tarde de trabajo. Cada vez comía menos y ya no era tan expresivo como antes, sus ojos lucían ojerosos y en poco tiempo había adelgazado alarmantemente. Goofy veía esto y no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Constantemente trataba de que su hijo le diera una explicación, pero Max siempre salía con la misma excusa.

-Estamos en semana de exámenes y no he dormido bien, no te preocupes, ya pasará-

Era realmente frustrante para Goofy darse cuenta de que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a su único hijo y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Esa situación lo molestaba bastante y en más de una ocasión le había levantado la voz a Max exigiéndole respuestas. Acciones que Max solo respondía con un tranquilo –no pasa nada-. Eso era lo que más angustiaba al Sr. Goof, su hijo nunca permitía que se le hablara en ese tono y de repente se mostraba indiferente ante ello. Estaba a punto de volverse loco si no comprendía pronto lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Para su fortuna, y desgracia, las respuestas llegaron poco después. Una mañana de miércoles, mientras Max y Roxanne se dirigían a una de sus clases, el joven Goof comenzó a sentirse mareado nuevamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a fingir estar normal ignorando ese sentimiento, pero esta vez la sensación era aún más fuerte. Max trataba con todas sus fuerzas de seguir caminando con normalidad, pero finalmente la enfermedad fue más fuerte que él y sin poder evitarlo, se desmayó.

-¡Max!, ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¡despierta por favor!- exclamó Roxanne aterrada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La chica tomó a Max por los hombros y lo agitó para tratar de despertarlo, pero su novio no reaccionaba. Instantes después llegaron algunos profesores y la ayudaron a llevar al muchacho a la enfermería, lugar que Max había insistido en evitar las últimas semanas.

Durante la siguiente hora, Roxanne permaneció sentada en la sala de espera mientras que los doctores atendían a Max. La muchacha estaba muy angustiada pero eso no se comparaba a lo que seguía, justo cuando el doctor salió a su encuentro con una deprimente expresión en su cara.

-¿Max está bien?- fue lo primero que preguntó.

-Me temo que no, jovencita, el estado del joven ha empeorado mucho desde la última vez que vino y…- comenzó a decir el doctor.

-¿Qué?, ¿él ya había venido antes?- preguntó Roxanne alterada.

-Creí que lo sabían- contestó el doctor.

-Él no nos ha dicho nada-

-Lamento que se entere de esta manera, pero es importante que esté al tanto. El joven Goof tiene una enfermedad terminal de la cual aún no se conoce cura- dijo el doctor provocándole a Roxanne una gran dolor.

-¡No!, ¡eso no puede ser!- dijo casi gritando.

-Me temo que esa es la realidad, lo lamento- dijo el adulto.

Roxanne cerró los ojos mientras lágrimas brotaban de ellos, era tan difícil asimilar lo que acababan de decirle. -¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó finalmente. El doctor asintió y le dejó el paso libre, al entrar lo primero que vio fue a un triste Max sentado al borde de la cama mirando por la ventana.

-¿Ya te enteraste, verdad?- preguntó el joven.

-El doctor acaba de decírmelo… ¿pero por qué no nos avisaste?- alegó Roxanne.

-No quería preocuparlos- respondió.

-¿Y creíste que ocultándonos tu situación lo ibas a solucionar todo?- dijo Roxanne indignada.

-Al menos así no tendría que verlos sufriendo por mi- dijo Max fríamente.

-Max, no, no hables así- pidió Roxanne.

-¿Cómo mas voy a hablar?, ahora que lo sabes no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo- dijo Max.

-No te des por vencido tan fácilmente- dijo su novia.

-Ya no importa lo que haga, ya escuchaste al doctor… mis días están contados-

-No, Max, no quiero perderte-

-Descuida, no lo harás. Siempre estaré contigo, aunque no me veas- dijo el muchacho.

-No lo quiero así, quiero estar contigo- alegó Roxanne.

-No es algo que podamos decidir nosotros, tenemos que ser realistas- terminó Max.

Roxanne solo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y salió de ahí corriendo y llorando en busca de consuelo. Max se quedó en la misma posición viendo a la ventana, mientras que su corazón se volvía añicos por haber tenido que darle esa noticia al amor de su vida.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-¡No!, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!- exclamó Goofy completamente alterado con la horrible noticia que acababa de darle Roxanne.

La muchacha lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que P.J. trataba de reanimarla. Pedro y su hijo se encontraban de visita en casa de Goofy cuando Roxanne entró llorando y les contó todo. Para el padre de Max había sido muy difícil recibir esa información, ya que a pesar de sus sospechas de que algo no nada bien nunca se imaginó que las cosas estaban tan mal.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?- se preguntaba Goofy.

-Él dijo que no quería preocuparnos- contestó Roxanne.

-En verdad no sé qué decir, Goof- comentó Pedro.

-No te preocupes, Pedro, no es tu culpa- contestó su amigo completamente triste.

-Créanos que esto nos afecta tanto a nosotros como a ustedes- dijo P.J. –Después de todo Max es mi mejor amigo-

Como invocado por alguna fuerza divina, Max Goof entró en ese momento y al darse cuenta de que su novia ya les había contado a todos sobre su problema prefirió salir corriendo y encerrarse en su cuarto. Goofy se levantó inmediatamente y lo siguió, sin embargo el adolescente fue más rápido y no pudo alcanzarlo.

-Max, hijo, por favor sal- suplicaba Goofy mientras golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

-Olvídalo, papá, no tiene caso- contestó Max.

-Te lo pido, vamos a hablar-

-¡Déjame solo!-

Roxanne, Pedro y P.J. solo podían permanecer en el piso e abajo escuchando todo. Era horrible estar pasando por eso, no solo estaban en medio de una discusión de padre e hijo, sino que además estaban perdiendo a alguien muy importante para ellos y no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo.

Esa noche, una vez que Goofy se había dado por vencido y había dejado de insistir para hablar con su querido hijo. Max se escabulló por su ventana hacia el frío y oscuro exterior. Necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, realmente hubiera deseado evitar esa situación. Si tan solo no se hubiera desmayado frente a Roxanne nada de eso estaría ocurriendo, pero ya no importaba el pasado, el daño estaba hecho.

El chico caminó mirando al cielo y recordando todos los preciosos momentos que había vivido. No quería terminar así, no aún, y era tan frustrante no tener ninguna esperanza de salvación. Tan perdido estaba en su mente que ni siquiera notó el momento en que llegó al parque que solía visitar cuando se sentía angustiado.

Lentamente se sentó en uno de los columpios y se quedó mirando al vacío. Habían pasado muchos años desde que su padre lo llevaba a ese mismo columpio cuando era niño y jugaba con él, cosa que nunca admitió pero que en el fondo extrañaba bastante, ahora más que nunca. En ese momento escuchó que alguien se acercaba a él, volteó para ver de quien se trataba y descubrió a sus amigos P.J. y Bobby caminando tristemente hacia él.

-Hola chicos- dijo secamente.

Ambos muchachos se sentaron a cada uno de sus lados y lo miraron con resentimiento.

-Dejen de verme así, odio que lo hagan- dijo el joven Goof.

-¿Por qué Max?- preguntó P.J.

-Me imagino que Roxanne ya se los dijo, no tenía caso que lo supieran- contestó.

-¿Entonces ibas a dejarnos creer que todo estaba normal hasta que nos enteráramos por nosotros mismos cuando te encontráramos…- dijo Bobby.

-Dilo… muerto- respondió Max –No es necesario que eviten el tema-

-Tiene que haber otra forma Max, no hay que perder las esperanzas- dijo P.J. en tono amistoso.

-El doctor ya me dijo que no existe cura… solo mencionó un método experimental que tal vez me ayudaría, pero que no es seguro- respondió Max.

-¡Debemos inténtalo!, ¡no todo está perdido!- exclamó Bobby.

-Pero no es seguro, además el tratamiento es muy costoso. Mi papá tiene muchos gastos y no quiero hacerlo perder su dinero por mí- dijo Max.

-Tu papá daría todo lo que tiene con tal de tenerte a su lado- razonó P.J.

-lo sé, ¿pero qué tal si no funciona?, solo le habría creado falsas esperanzas-

-Sigo insistiendo en que no debes abandonarte, amigo- dijo Bobby.

-Ya no se preocupen por mí, ya acepté mi destino… solo quiero pedirles que por favor cuiden a mi papá y a Roxanne cuando me vaya- pidió Max.

-Pero Max…-

-Por favor, prométanlo. Es lo único que necesito para estar tranquilo-

-De acuerdo, lo prometemos- dijeron ambos.

-Gracias, muchachos-

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio por un momento más pensando en tantas cosas. Max aún tenía miedo, pero al menos podía estar tranquilo de que lo que amaba no quedaría desprotegido, y que los dos que lo acompañaban eran en verdad sus amigos, como siempre lo habían sido, y como serían hasta el fin.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

El día siguiente, Max se encontraba desayunando en el comedor justo cuando su padre, Goofy, entró. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Max decidió romper el silencio-

Adelante, dime lo que tengas que decirme-

Goofy no habló, no tenía nada que decir, simplemente se abalanzó sobre su hijo abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar. Max le devolvió el abrazo mientras que se sentía cada vez peor de ver a su papá en ese estado.

-No llores, papá-

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga, Maxy? No quiero perderte- dijo Goofy.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero no podemos hacer nada- respondió Max.

-No puede ser, no puede ser- siguió Goofy.

Max se soltó del abrazo y sujetó a Goofy por los hombros quedando cara a cara con él.

-Escucha, no quise decírtelo antes por miedo a verte cómo estás ahora- dijo Max.

-Pero…- intentó decir Goofy pero su hijo lo interrumpió.

-Para mí es muy difícil asimilar que dentro de poco tendré que dejar todo lo que quiero. Antes me sentía fuerte e irrompible, y darme cuenta de que es todo lo contrario me afecta demasiado- dijo el muchacho –Pero lo que más me duele es causarles sufrimiento a ustedes, a ti, en verdad quisiera evitarte todo esto-

-Max, esto no es tu culpa- dijo Goofy.

-No es culpa de nadie, y sin embargo tenemos que enfrentarlo. No te pido que te guardes tu dolor, solo que intentemos disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda. Tratar de recuperar los momentos perdidos. Vivir la vida hasta el final- le dijo Max.

-Será difícil sabiendo que todo terminará pronto- dijo su padre.

-Es posible, pero al menos quiero tener ese último placer- dijo Max.

Goofy se secó las lágrimas y volvió a abrazar a su hijo. Ya estaba un poco más calmado pero la tristeza aún era evidente en él.

-De acuerdo hijo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- dijo Goofy.

-Gracias papá, te quiero- dijo Max con la voz entrecortada.

Los días siguientes pasaron normalmente, Goofy cumplió su promesa de hacer de los últimos días de Max los mejores de su existencia. Con el tiempo, el padecimiento de Max era más notorio aún y el chico lentamente se iba debilitando cada vez más. Era un verdadero suplicio para Goofy ver como su hijo moría a cada segundo que pasaba, pero estaba decidido a no flaquear y a mantenerse firme mientras su hijo respirara.

Roxanne también hacía todo lo posible por no mostrarse deprimida y pasaba con Max todo el tiempo que este no se encontraba con Goofy. P.J. y Bobby continuaban dándole ánimos y toda esta ayuda en verdad hacía sentir mejor al joven Goof, a pesar de que todos conocían el inminente final que se aproximaba. A pesar del difícil momento que todos pasaban, todo eso había servido para crear un lazo aún más fuerte entre todos. Aunque la muerte era un tema muy presente en sus vidas, cada uno de ellos presentaba múltiples señales de fortaleza.

Un día, una pequeña luz de esperanza iluminó el corazón de Goofy. El viejo Goof se encontraba terminando de trabajar cuando repentinamente llegó P.J., hijo de Pedro, y le pidió hablar un momento. Goofy accedió y se sentó un momento para prestarle la mejor atención al muchacho.

-¿Sí?, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Goofy.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto en decirle esto, Sr. Goof, Max me hizo prometer que no diría nada- dijo P.J.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Creo que hay una posibilidad de salvar a Max- dijo finalmente el chico.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Goofy a la vez que se ponía de pie.

-El día que nos enteramos de la enfermedad de mi amigo lo encontramos Bobby y yo en el parque, ya era tarde y me imagino que usted ya estaba dormido. Conversamos un rato con él y mencionó que existía un tratamiento experimental que tal vez podría curarlo- explicó P.J.

-¡Eso es fabuloso!- saltó Goofy.

-Sí, pero Max no quería que usted se enterara de esto-

-¿Por qué?-

-Dijo que el tratamiento es muy peligroso y costoso, y que no quería crearle falsas esperanzas- dijo P.J.

-El dinero no es problema, con tal de salvarle la vida a mi hijo pagaré lo que sea necesario- dijo Goofy.

-Lo mismo le dijimos, y seguramente me matará por haberle dicho esto, pero ya me cansé de quedarme callado y ver como mi mejor amigo pasa por esto- explicó P.J.

-En verdad te agradezco por habérmelo contado, tenemos que intentar con ese tratamiento- dijo Goofy.

-¿No le preocupa el riesgo de ese método?- preguntó P.J.

-Claro que sí, pero si no lo intentamos de todos modos perderé a mi Maxy… y se así ha de ser, prefiero tener el pensamiento de haber intentado algo para ayudarlo- terminó Goofy decidido.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-¡No!, ¡de ninguna manera!- dijo Max al escuchar lo que le decía su padre.

-¡No perdemos nada, Max!, hay que intentarlo- suplicó Goofy.

-¡Ese tratamiento no nos asegura nada!, solo perderíamos el tiempo inútilmente- alegó Max.

-Tal vez no, quizás eso es justo lo que necesitas- insistió Goofy.

-Me prometiste que solo nos dedicaríamos a pasarla bien- dijo Max.

-Lo sé, pero fue antes de saber que teníamos esperanzas. Por favor, Maxy, hagamos el intento… ¿no quieres vivir?-

-¡Por supuesto que quiero vivir!, y precisamente por eso no quiero someterme a ese tratamiento, es muy peligroso y lo más probable es que me mate antes de lo planeado- dijo Max.

-¿Entonces prefieres sentarte y esperar el final?- preguntó Goofy un poco molesto.

-No es eso, es que… tengo miedo- confesó Max.

-Puedo imaginarlo, y créeme que nadie te culpa por eso. Estás sufriendo algo que ninguno de nosotros ha siquiera imaginado. Pero en verdad creo que vale la pena hacerlo- respondió Goofy.

-Pero es que yo…-

-También puedes estar seguro de que siempre estaré a tu lado, no pienso abandonarte y menos ahora. No estás solo, hijo- terminó Goofy con un tono comprensivo.

Max meditó unos minutos, su padre lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos para apoyarlo. El muchacho sentía miedo como nunca en su vida, miedo al dolor, miedo al sufrimiento, miedo a la muerte. Aunque lo que decía su padre fuera verdad y tal vez se salvara, existía la opción de que no resistiera el tratamiento y muriera antes de tiempo, con más sufrimiento y sin la posibilidad de despedirse de sus seres queridos.

Por otro lado, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era evitarle el dolor a su papá y seguramente si accedía significaría mucho para él. Goofy había dedicado su vida a cuidarlo desde que nació, le había dado todo lo que siempre había necesitado, siempre había buscado su felicidad y había enfrentado con valor su enfermedad. Lo menos que podía hacer era darle ese gusto, y si eso le costaba la vida, al menos sería una buena forma de terminar.

-Muy bien… acepto- dijo finalmente.

Goofy estaba muy feliz de que Max hubiera aceptado hacer ese último intento en el que todo estaba en juego. Así fue como inició el difícil y tedioso proceso que Max tanto temía. Rayos X, quimioterapia, inyecciones y nauseabundas medicinas eran términos que simplificaban lo que el chico tenía que soportar. Era realmente malo, en varias ocasiones había deseado renunciar y olvidarse de todo, pero el pensamiento de hacer feliz a su padre lo motivaba a continuar.

Poco después el doctor les dio la buena noticia de que Max estaba reaccionando de forma positiva al tratamiento, si todo seguía así era muy probable que todo saliera bien. Únicamente faltaba una cosa, el joven Goof necesitaba someterse a una operación, una delicada operación. Ese sería el último paso del tratamiento, lo que por fin daría la respuesta de si seguiría viviendo o no.

La idea no le gustaba para nada a Max y Goofy lo sabía, sin embargo para su sorpresa el adolescente no objetó nada, estaba decidido a llegar al final de todo eso. La operación se realizaría fuera de la ciudad ya que los pacientes que se sometían a ella necesitaban mantenerse en un lugar tranquilo y con aire puro, por eso el hospital especializado en esta fase se encontraba en una pequeña aldea en el campo.

Una semana antes de la intervención, Max, Goofy y Roxanne se mudaron a la aldea para prepararse. Roxanne había insistido en acompañar a ambos Goofs, realmente deseaba estar al tanto de lo que ocurría con su novio. Ella había sido una gran compañía y motivación para él en las últimas semanas. Había demostrado ser una verdadera amiga y pareja sentimental y par Max eso era algo muy valioso. El sitio donde se habían hospedado era realmente bello, con una gran vista, habitaciones cómodas y una alberca al aire libre donde Max y Roxanne podían nadar un rato y relajarse. La noche antes de que Max se internara en el hospital, ambos decidieron pasar ahí un rato.

Goofy los miraba y se sentía feliz de que su hijo hubiera encontrado a alguien tan importante en su vida, tal y como él había encontrado a la madre de Max años atrás. Sin duda ambos habían crecido y madurado juntos, pero mientras estaban en la alberca parecían solo unos niños. Jugaban a carreras de natación y en ocasiones se salpicaban con agua. En esa ocasión Roxanne se veía realmente hermosa, más que de costumbre y Max se dedicó un rato a admirar a su preciosa dama en el agua, su novia a quien tal vez tendría que dejar pronto.

El día siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que ellos hubieran querido y el momento de la verdad finalmente se presentó. Los dos Goofs y Roxanne se levantaron muy temprano y luego de algunas palabras de aliento se dirigieron al hospital.

-Tranquilo, Maxy… todo saldrá bien-

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Goofy y compañía se habían ido, tres semanas de no saber nada acerca de ellos. P.J. y Bobby se encontraban practicando en el jardín de Pedro sus técnicas para los próximos juegos extremos, o mejor dicho, estaban intentando practicar. La preocupación por el estado de su amigo Max no los había dejado en paz.

La operación seguramente ya se había efectuado, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado con él? ¿Se habría salvado? ¿Ya estaría muerto? Esa incógnita estaba afectando realmente su concentración y por fin ambos chicos decidieron que no tenía caso practicar mas.

-Olvídalo P.J., no tiene caso, no nos estamos enfocando- dijo Bobby.

-Tienes razón… ¿tú también te preguntas que habrá sido de él, verdad?- preguntó P.J.

-Sí, no he dejado de pensar en eso-

-¿Te das cuenta de que cuando fuimos a desearle buena suerte…tal vez haya sido la última vez que lo vimos con vida?- razonó P.J.

-Lo sé- dijo Bobby.

Los dos se quedaron sentados mirando sus patinetas y pensando en la funesta posibilidad de que Goofy y Roxanne regresarían solos y con la triste noticia del deceso de Max. En ese momento, Pedro salió al jardín y les informó que la comida estaba servida.

-Ahora no tenemos hambre, papá- dijo P.J.

-Sí, señor Pete, no lo tome a mal, es que nos sentimos muy preocupados- dijo Bobby.

-Lo sé chicos- dijo Pedro –Pero es mejor que vengan… Goofy ya regresó-

Los dos se levantaron de inmediato, finalmente habían regresado, era el momento de saber la verdad. No obstante la expresión seria en la cara de Pedro no era una buena señal, el adulto solo entró a la casa y los dos amigos comprendieron que algo no andaba bien.

-No puede ser… Max- dijo P.J.

-Nuestro amigo- dijo Bobby tristemente –se ha ido-

Los dos muchachos entraron lentamente a la casa completamente deprimidos, no sabían que mas decir, sus esperanzas se habían esfumado. Al menos el sufrimiento de Max por fin había terminado y ahora estaba en un lugar mejor. Se imaginaban como estarían Goofy y Roxanne, lo único que podían hacer ahora era acompañarlos en su dolor.

Ambos entraron en el comedor donde los demás ya los esperaban. Goofy y Roxanne ya estaban ahí, al igual que Pedro, cuya expresión ya no era de seriedad, sino una sonrisa. Roxanne no estaba llorando desconsoladamente y Goofy se veía mejor que nunca. Y en medio de los tres, parado firme y radiantemente. Un poco débil aún pero con un aspecto mucho mejor que antes. Ahora fuera de peligro, estaba un adolescente que ellos bien conocían y apreciaban, sonriéndoles. P.J. y Bobby olvidaron su depresión y un inmenso alivio regresó a su interior, el incidente que los había torturado era cosa del pasado.

-Hola, chicos- los saludó Max amigablemente.

FIN

Lo se, soy un maldito sentimental, y al principio pensé en que si se murierá Max, jeje, pero mi lado bueno me convenció de salvarlo. Espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho al leer esto, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


End file.
